Alison DiLaurentis Or Cece Drake? The Queens Battle For Power!
by RoseColorado
Summary: Was the queen bee working for another queen? Find out what Ali and CeCe truly were because I wouldn't call them friends.


And with the turning of the chair, Cece's face was visible. She was wearing a blue shirt and a brown vest with blue jeans, but more than anything her perfectly white smile and devious blue eyes stood out. She was holding a glass of what looked like champagne, and in front of her stood the dead girl.

Supposedly dead.

Alison DiLaurentis.

"Poor poor Ali." Cece said as she stood up and came closer to Alison. It looked like someones office to Ali, with the grand chair Cece had been sitting on, red carpet all over and the shiny wooden table and the dim yellow lights.

"You didn't think it would be so easy did you?" Cece commented taking a sip of her drink.

"But why not Cece? I did everything you asked for. My friends have gone through so much and I helped cause it. What more do you want?" Alison almost begged.

"You may have helped me now but what about the time you ruined me? The time you were the high and mighty and got me kicked out of Hollis! And as far as your precious liars are concerned, they haven't seen anything yet." and that devious smile on her face again.

"Ali, I helped you fake your death, no questions asked. So this is merely you returning the favour"

"Yeah, you helped but have you not seen everything that has happened since then? I have been locked up here in Ravenswood! You come and go as you please and I have no one but Nick. You made my friends believe that I knew you by quoting things from my diaries about them and photo shopping that photo with Darren to make them believe that we were friends? All you have been doing is lying to them"

"Oh boo hoo. And you're the one talking to me about lying? Aren't you the one, known to be the prettiest liar.. and the worst too? What was that you used to say?" She said looking to the ceiling and making a face as if she were trying to remember.

"Oh right! You're always better off with a good lie." she winked.

It was true that Cece had helped Alison fake her death but since then, her life had been a living hell. No one knew about it, except one person.

Nick.

And the only reason for that, was that he never knew the girls. Alison and Nick had met at Camp Ravenwood, when Alison was 9 and they started going out a few years later, but that was before she was friends with the girls. Cece knew about him because he once approached Ali here in Ravenswood and there was nothing more surprising and juicy for Cece to know this secret as she didn't even mention him in her diaries. Cece knew, that this meant that even Mona, who now had the diaries thinking she knew everything, didn't know about Nick. They referred to him as the "Beach Hottie" just to keep his identity hidden.

Alison hated this. Being lesser than someone and feeling dependent. That wasn't Alison DiLaurentis, as if realising this she looks up Cece with a mean look.

"And what is it, exactly you wish to do with them?"

"Oh that's easy, I wish to take away everyone and everything that they ever loved! ... and you will help me." She said while she gave that innocent smile.

Alison was done helping her! She had to tell the girls that it had been Cece all along! The one who set the fire, the one controlling this entire game and it really was Alison who pulled them out. She could have stormed out of there, but where would she go?

When Cece granted Alison a place here in Ravenswood, she had taken control of almost everything from her. Passport, ID and what not. Not that she needed any of it, since she was never let out of the house, unless absolutely necessary. She needed to get those items and then, would she plan her escape.

"Fine Cece. But remember, we made a deal. After this is done, you let me out." Alison was never going to let Cece do such a thing to her friends, but right now she had to get Cece to trust her.

"Yeah I remember. You can tell the girls, your parents and brother and then disappear. Never showing your face in Rosewood again."

Alison nodded. She never wanted to go to Rosewood again, it had too many painful memories, especially from the time after her disappearance till her "body" was found. The way Cece got the postmortem report, God knows, she probably paid them a few hundreds.

Cece made her way out. She opened the wooden door and looked over her shoulder and said

"We make such a good team Ali! Maybe I'll hit you up after all this is over, you won't mind right?" still with that smile Ali wanted to wipe away.

"If you ever come close to me, after our deal is over. I will kill you" Ali spat out the words, with her eyes darted into Cece's. Cece tipped her head and laughed and then looked at Ali. Still so confident.

"That's what I thought"

And with that, the door slammed shut. Leaving Ali alone with her thoughts. She would come back, even if it meant digging a tunnel with her bear hands. She took out her phone, the one she had asked Nick to get for her and was probably the only thing Cece didn't know about. Texting the only person she contacted now a days. Nick.

_"U were right. Lets put a stop 2 Cece but I need 2 get my stuff first. R U wid me?"_

And almost instantly she got a reply.

_"Always. -N"_

And with that Alison knew, a girl would rise from the ashes.

Watch out Cece, the real queen bee is back!

-Rose C.

This was originally posted on my blog The Get Away: .


End file.
